Fever
by PCJC24
Summary: Kurt and Blaine play in the snow at Dalton. Blaine gets sick from the weather and Kurt ends up taking care of him. Prequel to Fever, Too and Fever Three.


**Hey everyone! I'm on a writing streak for some odd reason—I just posted a story called Sexy based off the "Animal" performance, and now this! Hope you enjoy, and please tell me your thoughts! I want to know! Thanks! **

_Fever _

It had been snowing since 12pm this afternoon, the roads were covered with snow already, so Burt insisted on Kurt coming back to school a day early before the roads were too icy to drive on. Kurt eagerly nodded in agreement, knowing that meant more time with Blaine.

Burt's Audi pulled into the Dalton Academy parking lot and stopped in front of the school. With a quick wave goodbye to his father, Kurt jumped out of black Audi once he saw Blaine and the Warblers outside, playing in the snow. His father honked as he drove past Kurt and out the parking lot. But Kurt didn't even notice. Kurt made a beeline to the boys, ignoring the inches of snow he was climbing through, the falling snow that was hitting his red cheeks, and the gust of wind that almost blew his hat off. Kurt held his white snowcap as he headed towards the Warblers.

Jeff and Nick were racing down the hill in the parking lot with what looked like pale yellow cafeteria trays they must have taken while running out the door. Wes was standing with his hands in his pocket observing, and David and Blaine were fooling around throwing snow at each other when David suddenly jumped on Blaine's back and Blaine quickly grabbed a hold of his legs. Blaine managed to carry him for a minute before he slipped and was unable to stay balanced with David's weight on his back. He fell forwards into a pile of snow. He started laughing looking at David who looked shocked for a moment that his "ride" had fell before smiling at Blaine, who couldn't stop giggling. Blaine spread out on the snow and held his stomach as he laughed.

Kurt heard the slam to the ground—from yards away he couldn't tell if they were, well if Blaine was okay or not, so he started running now, to check up on Blaine. David got up immediately, but Blaine just laid there. Blaine's laughs slowed down as Kurt approached and everyone waved or said hello except for Nick and Jeff who were running up the hill. Seeing Blaine's wide smile, his blushing cheeks, and crinkly eyes made Kurt smile as he moved to stand over Blaine.

"You okay there?"

"Oh, Kurt, you're here!" Blaine said before sitting up slightly. He grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him down into the snow, causing Kurt to yelp and Blaine to start laughing again.

"You're early, too," Blaine whispered with a faint giggle, holding him tightly.

"Blaine, we can't lay in the snow like this, we're gonna get sick," Kurt struggled against Blaine, who rolled on top of Kurt and held him down onto the snow as his giggles ceased and slowed down, but he was smiling wide looking down at Kurt. Blaine grabbed a handful of snow and playfully smeared it on Kurt's cheek.

"Ah, cold! Blaine!" Kurt screamed, before pushing Blaine off him, and wiping at his cheek as he stood up as quickly as possible. Blaine pouted at him as he rolled around in the snow and started flapping his arms and legs making a snow angel before he started rolling in the snow again.

Kurt touched his cold face with his gloved hand trying to push off the remaining snow as he smiled at Blaine's adorableness. It wasn't that often that Blaine had this much fun, except when he was performing. He couldn't just tell him not to, even though all that snow that was seeping into Blaine's blue jeans and Kurt knew that wasn't a good thing. Kurt liked seeing Blaine happy. Normally Blaine was so serious, adhering to school rules and Warbler traditions. He was always studying or practicing for a performance.

Blaine rolled onto his back, breathing heavily. He looked up with Kurt, begging him with his eyes to come play with him. All Blaine had to do was motion with his hands and Kurt crashed into him, falling on top of Blaine. Kurt blushed hoping he didn't crush Blaine under him, but Blaine just smiled as his arms came around him. Blaine flipped Kurt suddenly and laughed.

Wes looked over at Kurt and Blaine and shook his head. He muttered to David, "They need to get together soon…"

"Get that sexual tension out," David laughed, as Jeff and Nick joined in the laughter and nodded their heads in agreement.

"We're gonna head in, see you guys later," Wes called out to them, as he gathered all five cafeteria trays.

Blaine was now straddling Kurt when he heard Wes speak. He glanced quickly at them, waved, and turned back to Kurt, focusing on him again. He smiled, "I like spending time alone with you."

Kurt's breath hitched, "Me too," he could feel his voice get deeper as he got more excited at Blaine's closeness.

When Blaine suddenly stood, taking away that closeness, not even noticing Kurt's excitement in his voice, "Come on, let's climb that really big snow hill," Blaine exclaimed, grabbing Kurt and pulling him up, causing Kurt to stumble forward into Blaine's arms.

Blaine wrapped his arms around him with a gentle smile, "I got you," he said softly before leaning in to kiss his friend's cheek.

All of a sudden Kurt could feel the snow soaked body that was up against him gone, and now he felt a very cold wet hand pulling at his right arm. Blaine was dragging him towards the hill.

"Blaine! I don't have snow boots on! I can't climb that!" Kurt cried out, as Blaine just lead him up the hill that was starting to look clean again as fresh snow piled up on the already plowed snow.

"And it, it's dirty, Blaine," Kurt said as Blaine pulled him along until they were on the top.

"I feel so tall up here!" Blaine exclaimed, "You can see like the whole school from up here, and like if it was a little higher, we could see my house!"

"Yeah, and what if it collapses, come on, let's go back down, we should head in. You're wet and you must be freezing."

"I'm fine!" Blaine jumped, letting go of Kurt's hand, as Blaine's feet sunk into the snow pile just a few inches and the icy snow chunks started to fall down the hill.

"NO! We're going now," Kurt said firmly as the ice balls started to fall down the hill in bigger and bigger chunks. Kurt pulled Blaine down the hill as Blaine now was stumbling behind him and slammed into Kurt's back when they hit the ground.

"Kurt! I was having fun, come on. I wasn't gonna fall through, it's packed snow!" Blaine cried out pouting as he pulled his hand from Kurt's as he walked away from the hill.

"Your feet started to sink in! That thing almost collapsed on us and there was some kind of weird avalanche thing! I was scared, okay?" Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes, worried filled in them.

Blaine just nodded, as if realizing Kurt was right and playtime was over.

"Come on, you want me to buy you hot chocolate in the cafeteria?" Kurt suggested, noticing Blaine's sadness in his eyes.

"Fine, but only cuz I really want it," Blaine blurted out, pretending he wasn't sad that his fun was over and that Kurt was right he was being dangerous. Blaine started shivering as he slowed his pace down and his warm body, from all the running, started to get cold.

Kurt put his arm around him and gave him a loving glance. Blaine returned the glance before smiling and looking away.

Once inside Blaine tossed off his snow hat and cotton black gloves and unbuttoned his pea coat. Kurt just looked at him.

"You look blue, Blaine!" Kurt exclaimed feeling Blaine's cheeks and Blaine let out another involuntary shiver, but felt the warm hand up against his cool skin.

"And you're freezing! Come on," Kurt dragged him towards the common room where a fire was lit.

Kurt set him in front of the fire and undid his own coat, which was dry compared to Blaine's, and his scarf and hat and set it on the floor.

Blaine tossed his wet jacket off to the side and kicked off his ankle high snow boots as he sat there in soaking wet jeans.

"What were you thinking rolling around in the snow?" Kurt asked softly and with concern, kneeling in front of Blaine, and looking him in his eyes.

Blaine just shrugged and looked at Kurt with tired, exhausted eyes.

"You're not even wearing snow pants, you should take them off," Kurt said and then blushed at the suggestion. They were just friends, even if Kurt thought he wanted more...

Blaine didn't think twice about it as he unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. He laid back on the carpeted ground and lifted his hips as he took them off and tossed them to the side. His legs looked pale and damp from the melted snow.

Kurt stared at Blaine, his warm hand touched Blaine's damp wet thigh, "You'll be warm in no time," he whispered as Blaine sucked in a breath at Kurt's sudden touch as Kurt started to caress him slowly.

Blaine laid there watching Kurt watch him and touch him when Kurt suddenly got up, Blaine reached out for him to come back, but put his arms down quickly still watching as Kurt grabbed a blanket off from of the leather couches. He came back and spread it against his legs.

"This will keep you warm," Kurt said softly, before continuing to speak, "I'm going to get us something hot to drink, you want coffee or hot chocolate?" Kurt knelt beside him again and stroked back his damp sweaty and snow wet hair. Blaine blinked at him slowly and tiredly.

"Hot chocolate, thanks," Blaine said softly as he moved his hands towards the fire. Kurt smiled and stood, figuring Blaine must have worn himself out.

"You're welcome," Kurt said before leaving Blaine to warm up and heading towards the cafeteria.

…

When Kurt and Blaine returned to the dorm they shared, Blaine was warm and feeling better, but still tired and leaning against Kurt as they walked.

"Kurt, I wish everyone was as sweet as you," the tiredness was making Blaine talk crazy, Kurt thought as he just ignored his comments.

Kurt opened the door for them, and Blaine let go of Kurt and headed straight for his desk, pulling open his laptop.

"Maybe you should go to sleep, we don't have school tomorrow," Kurt said softly as he hung up their coats and scarves he was holding.

"No I should write this," Blaine said rubbing his tired eyes with the back of his fist, "We have Warbler practice for half the day tomorrow, and we got so carried away with the snow, I didn't even realize it."

"Alright, Blaine, but I'm heading to bed," Kurt said as he headed towards the bathroom that was in their shared room.

Kurt changed into his pajamas, did his moisturizing routine and then emerged from the bathroom. He laid down and turned off the light, leaving Blaine in the light of his lap top as he typed away.

"Goodnight Blaine," Kurt just said as he laid in bed and pulled the covers over him.

"Night Kurt," Blaine said, not even looking at Kurt.

Kurt sighed softly before closing his eyes.

…

The next morning Kurt woke up at 9am. He was surprised to see Blaine still asleep because he was always up at 7am, shaking him awake. It was a nice change; Kurt actually got sleep in. Kurt figured Blaine was just tired from working on his English paper late into the night.

Kurt glanced at Blaine, deciding to shower before attempting to wake him. After all, they had Warbler practice at 12, and breakfast ended at 11, and Blaine deserved some waking up after all the times Kurt was woken up by his excited chatter and a big gorgeous smile...okay so it wasn't a bad thing to wake up to, but still, he had to eat breakfast!

Kurt showered quickly and dressed in black jeans and a blue and white stripe shirt with a black jacket over that. As soon as he styled his hair and moisturized again, he crept over to Blaine's bed and gently shook his shoulders.

Blaine moaned from under the covers. Kurt pushed down the blankets and shook him again.

"Hmmf," Blaine mumbled, and groaned again, his eyes still firmly closed.

"Blaine wake up," Kurt started to shake Blaine. Blaine eyes widened at the sudden movement and groaned.

"Kurt, stop." Blaine croaked out. He looked tired even though he slept the whole night; he looked paler than normal.

"Are you okay?" Kurt felt Blaine's forehead and gasped.

"You're burning up, Blaine."

"But I'm so cold," Blaine shivered and coughed a little as he tried to snuggled into the blankets.

"Okay, relax, honey, I'll get you some blankets," Kurt looked around the room to see if Blaine had any extra, but he didn't. So Kurt went over to his made bed and pulled his comforter off and laid it over Blaine.

"There that should be better."

Blaine let out a soft sigh, "a little," he said softly.

"I'm gonna get some breakfast, I'll get stuff for your fever okay?" Kurt gently stroked Blaine's hair and his face as Blaine closed his eyes and nuzzled his face into his hand.

"You're so good to me Kurt," Blaine opened them and looked Kurt in his eyes.

Kurt didn't say anything. He just shook his head; Blaine didn't like him like that, and Kurt just did everything for him. Kurt sighed, "I'll be right back to take care of you, okay?"

…

"I told Wes we weren't going to Warbler practice today because you're sick," Kurt said as he entered their shared dorm. He then noticed Blaine still lying in his bed, shivering more than ever even with all those blankets.

"You still cold? I got you a hot tea and some Advil. "

"I-I'm freezing," Blaine's teeth chattered. He was curled into a ball.

"Okay, the Advil will lower your temperature and the tea will make you warm. Now come on, sit up."

"I can't my head is pounding."

"Come on," Kurt set the tea down on Blaine's side table, and pushed a side the blanket to which Blaine got defensive about and started lightly slapping at Kurt's hands.

"Ow, fuck! I was tryna help! Sit up right now Blaine!" Kurt said firmly, but not meanly, more like he was talking to a misbehaved child, looking at Blaine with little patience as Blaine pouted and sat up.

"Here," Kurt shoved the hot tea in Blaine's shaking hand and two pills. Blaine swallowed them quickly.

"I'm sorry. I was being bad. Come lay with me? I need your body heat, I won't survive without it," Blaine looked at Kurt with wide sad eyes as he cupped the tea protectively close to his lips.

"Fine," Kurt said as he climbed on the bed over Blaine and sat next to him inches away from him.

"Like this," Blaine shivered out, grabbing Kurt's hands and putting them around them and his own around Kurt as he pulled him close to him.

"Relax, Kurt, just snuggle into me," Blaine sighed out softly as he felt Kurt lean his head against his chest and Blaine felt warmth spread all over him as Kurt's legs entwined with his.

"I'm starting to feel better already," Blaine smiled, sipping at the tea. Kurt just held Blaine before Blaine set the tea down and laid down, too. Kurt moved his head from Blaine's chest, so that he was looking Blaine directly in the eyes. Kurt could feel the heat of Blaine's body against his, making Kurt sweat.

"You're so hot, Blaine," Kurt whispered against Blaine's lips.

"Yeah? I am?" Blaine whispered back as a small but tired smile graced his lips. "Do you mind if I?" Blaine looked from Kurt's eyes to his lips a few times. Kurt succinctly shook his head before Blaine leaned in and kissed Kurt.

Their lips brushed together slowly and chastely before Blaine pulled away and just laughed shyly, "I had fun with you yesterday, you really are too good to me, how do you deal with me?"

"You're adorable, that's how. Now go back to sleep, you need to rest!" Kurt grinned back, teasingly squeezing Blaine's flushed cheeks.

Blaine didn't swat his hands away, just yawned quietly and closed his eyes, mumbling incoherent words before his breathing became heavier and heavier with every minute.

Kurt just smiled at Blaine's cuteness, stroking his unruly curly hair.

As Kurt watched Blaine sleep, he thought he'd have no problem wasting the day away with sick Blaine in bed…


End file.
